


Goodnight

by MoreThanAnything



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm bad at writing for them, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanAnything/pseuds/MoreThanAnything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold. What else is there to do but snuggle up together and read? Well, Robin is reading. Or, at least, trying to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

There was nothing Robin liked to do more than wrap himself up in blankets on a cold winter night and indulge in one of his many novels. However, it was a little difficult to stay focused with Dark Pit asking him so many questions.

"What does," the angel paused for a moment and put a finger on a line of text, "this say?" Robin noted the sentence he just finished reading before glancing over the left page to see where Dark Pit pointed.

"Accustomed." His eyes located their stopping point and continued on the other side.

Dark Pit put his hand back to rest on Robin's chest. He hummed. "So that's how it's spelled." He buried himself a bit deeper in the blankets, folding his wings closer together to accommodate. He couldn't get 'accustomed' to this horrible heating system. He closed his eyes with a yawn and brushed his bare legs against the pair that felt much warmer than his own. "This book sounds boring."

Robin chuckled. "Is there any book you don't find boring?"

The silence that followed confirmed how picky the angel was. Over the past couple months, Robin worked with Dark Pit to combat his illiteracy. He was a fast learner but not the most eager. It was a struggle for Robin to find something challenging yet appealing for him to study. Judging by Dark Pit's lack of words, it was also difficult for him to recall such a piece. He took the conversation's pause as an opportunity to flip the page and continue reading.

"I like the ones with pictures. You should read those more."

Robin looked to the angel who still had his eyes closed. "Those are children's books."

"Your point?"

This time Robin was left speechless. He shook his head with a smile.

Even though he knew where he stopped reading, when Robin returned to his novel, he was confused as to where the story had gone. His mind was so focused on the angel that he hadn't absorbed what was going on. He sighed.

Speaking of Dark Pit, he had already fallen asleep. Robin could tell by his snoring. That, and the questions came to a stop.

He could've taken the time to go back and re-read what he missed but he was feeling pretty tired himself. He could find out how Angela died within a matter of seven paragraphs tomorrow.

Cautious of the body laying against his, he carefully reached over to the nightstand for a bookmark. After marking his spot, he shut the book and decided to join the angel in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh. I haven't written for these two in a while. My previous works for them are on FF but I don't think I'll be uploading them here. Next time, I promise I'll write them something (even if it's just another random drabble) longer. At least, 3,000 words.
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes! It's nearly 4AM.


End file.
